EL FREAK SHOW
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Inspirado en la serie de televisión "American Horror Story: Freak Show" con toques de la película "Balada Triste de Trompeta". Los fenómenos no solo se encuentran bajo una carpa, también en la muerte, ¿te parece la muerte un chiste?... One-Shot (RivailleYandere x Eren)


_-¡AAAH!-_

_Varios gritos de niños y murmullos sonaron cuando de repente la luz se apago, pero fue encendida segundos después, solo un pequeño tramo que iluminaba el centro de la pista revelando a un hombre algo pequeño, de cabello oscuro y semblante serio, en ropas de rojo brillante con lentejuelas doradas, portando un gran sombrero carmín oscuro, sería tonto no saberlo si jamás en la vida hubieras ido al circo o al menos haber visto uno en televisión… era el maestro de ceremonias…_

_-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, MOCOSOS Y MOCOSAS DE TODAS LAS EDADES, BIENVENIDOS A ESTE SU SHOW, SU ESPECTÁCULO, SU MUNDO ALREVES, UN MUNDO DEL QUE SE PUEDE ENTRAR… PERO JAMAS SALIR… EL FREAK SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- La presentación fue más que simpática, un reclamo de guerra que el publico pensó seria de broma, dejando en claro la emoción que sentían al ver como los fenómenos salían poco a poco al compás__de la alegre música parecida a una polka, mientras el maestro de ceremonias se hacía a un lado y miraba con detenimiento a cada uno, siendo iluminado por el reflector, vigilando atentamente a cierto chico de semblante caído…_

_Primero las mujeres; la bailarina salía en un típico traje rosa con tutu, dando vueltas alrededor, haciendo saltos con gracia que se asemejaban al baile del lago de los cisnes. Arriba de ella la contorsionista-trapecista salía desde arriba, enrollada en enormes metros de tela dorada donde envolvía su cuerpo y giraba hacia todos los lados haciendo una especie de gimnasia. La mujer de 4 pezones les hizo compañía, vistiendo un sensual traje estilo árabe donde 4 conos rojos tapaban cada uno de sus ya mencionadas deformaciones, exponiendo su espalda para seducción de los caballeros comenzó a bailar del lado contrario a la bailarina._

_Por unos minutos fue la admiración de esas bellezas exóticas, dando turno a cosas un poco más extremas; el tallman y el strongman pusieron pie a escena en una sencilla vestimenta de camisa y pantalones con tirantes, saludando simpáticamente al público y presentando su show de fuerza y agilidad donde el tallman tomaba algunos tubos de cobre y bloques de cemento, los lanzaba al strongman y este con la fuerza de una mano los partía en pedazos, empezando con tamaños pequeños hasta algunos tan grandes como el mismo tallman._

_Luego de varios destrozos y la limpieza improvisada de los ayudantes, siguió el turno del domador de leones vestido de traje rojo oscuro, con una sonrisa sínica libero a los animales de sus jaulas y les hizo saltar de varios aros a diferentes distancias del suelo, mostrando que en verdad tenía talento para domar a tales salvajes criaturas. _

_Detrás de él, la maga y el lanza cuchillos dieron su show a cada extremo del escenario, la mujer haciendo aparecer dagas y navajas por doquier entre sus ropas, manos, cabello y hasta la boca. Cada una siendo lanzada hacia donde estaba el lanza cuchillos, estas eran atrapadas y ordenadas en una mesa, la maga se acerco hacia una tabla que estaba atrás y colocando una manta blanca pidió al publico contar hasta 3 y al quitarla la mujer barbuda hacia su aparición, atada y con un semblante sereno se dejo lanzar cada cuchilla la cual logro dar a cada extremo de su cuerpo, delineando su figura y para gracia del público, una vez que se aparto, el hombre lanzo navajas más pequeñas terminando de hacer lo que sería el contorno de la barba de la mujer._

_El malabarista subió a escena, comenzando la típica rutina de las pelotas de goma, sacando algunos respingos del público al dejar ver sus extrañas manos en forma de una pinza. Rotando las pelotas, se acerco a una mesa a su lado para dejar una mano libre y comenzar a tomar cosas más grandes como ladrillos, botellas de vidrio, pinos de boliche y para aumentar la atención, las cuchillas que hace minutos habían sido usadas._

_Pronto acabaría el show, la mujer cocodrilo y el hombre sin piernas habían hecho una rutina musical donde uno tocaba un acordeón y otro la trompeta, estas se turnaban, turnos cambiando los instrumentos de un instante a otro. _

_Finalmente lo que muchos esperaban, el momento de las risas y la diversión con los payasos, ambos se acercaban al escenario, como sus nombres lo decían, uno vestía como si un arcoíris explotara en su cuerpo y el otro con colores negro y blanco y remarcando en su rostro una lagrima oscura bajo su ojo derecho. Risas y risas no dejaban de sonar a cada chiste y rutina donde el payaso tonto hacia alguna actividad y esta era frustrada por el payaso triste, dándole algún castigo como echarle soda en la cara o un pastelazo. Dignos de las risas de los niños y el llanto de las contracciones, por la risa claro... el payaso tonto mostrando su gran sonrisa, y el payaso triste elevando su rostro, dejando ver sus opacos ojos; un verde cegado por la tristeza y un dorado que solo veía desgracias._

_Al momento en que todos salían para dar las gracias, todos se regocijaban por la gloria de la fama, aplausos y aceptación de ese público, gente que casi en su mayoría le otorgaba cariño, cariño que no habían obtenido de ciertas personas que debieron dárselos. Pero ese amor tapaba lo que en realidad pasaba por detrás, al distraerse por algún momento, y no ver como una línea de lagrima caía lentamente por la barbilla del payaso triste, desgraciadamente vista por la persona que supo transformar amor en temor…_

* * *

Frio… era lo único que podía sentir además de dolor en el centro de mi pecho, ¿no se supone que es ahí donde está el corazón? ¿O acaso me equivoco? No lo sé, y personalmente ya no quiero saber nada de eso, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con lo mismo, tener que lidiar con verme cada día al espejo, tener que ver las marcas en mi cuerpo; rasguños, moretones, mordidas, cortadas, era tan asqueroso. No me sentía con el derecho de llorar, mis compañeros habían tenido vidas más duras que la mía, marginados por sus propias familias por ser un tanto "diferentes", una gran tontería que cataloga el mundo como "Freak", solo porque algo es desconocido o raro, pero ninguno de nosotros teníamos la culpa, claro… era preferible tener una venda en los ojos que impedía notar lo que estaba más allá del cuerpo… mi cuerpo… las marcas ya no estaban, pero el sentimiento seguía presente. El como aquel hombre del que me enamore enloqueció con el tiempo, como aquel hombre del que me enamore me depositaba en esa habitación cada noche y me hacia suyo de formas despiadadas, como aquel hombre del que me enamore me tenía como pájaro en jaula, siempre siendo digno de su deleite carnal, siempre digno de esos shows nocturnos donde rogaba por mi vida, ese hombre… ese hombre que yacía llorando lagrimas de sangre y pidiendo perdón por sus pecados. Es curioso que alguien como yo, que alguien como mis amigos y compañeros tuviéramos más corazón que él, aunque si se encuentra llorando en este preciso momento, significa que está arrepentido de sus actos ¿no? Solo residuos de lo que fue un amor puro. Comparando a cada monstruo, él era el peor de todos, aun sin tener ninguna deficiencia, pero esto jamás fue así y no sé en qué momento cambio, creo que fue en el momento en que la carpa abrió sus puertas…

Me llamo Eren Jaeger y soy el payaso triste… ¿o lo fui? Es difícil hablar de tiempos ahora, en fin… Nací y crecí en Alemania con mi familia; Carla mi madre, una madre como cualquier otra, cariñosa, linda, atenta, dispuesta a todo con tal de protegernos a mí y mi hermana adoptiva. Mikasa había llegado a mi vida cuando yo era casi un bebe, abandonada afuera de la carpa, mi madre la encontró y sin pensarlo la adopto como la niña a la que transmitiría su mano femenina, ya que para mi había otros planes por parte de mi padre. Grisha mi padre, un excéntrico pero talentoso payaso tonto que llevaba el linaje de 4 generaciones, la cual me correspondería ser la quinta parte, esto duro un tiempo hasta que el dueño del circo en el que trabajaba enfermo, y al no tener hijos paso la propiedad en sus manos, digno de su confianza y testigo del trabajo duro que hacía en cada función, mi padre paso de ser un simple payaso a ser el maestro de ceremonias y propietario del llamado "El Freak Show", claro que las envidias abundan en el mundo del espectáculo por lo que muchos renunciaron o simplemente se fueron de la noche a la mañana sin dar la cara, pero eso no nos detuvo para nada. Poco a poco fuimos viajando y buscando a más integrantes para nuestro grupo, lo que me lleva a mis queridos amigos; Armin Arlert "el payaso tonto" mi amigo de la infancia y de los pocos que se quedaron en el circo, mi compañero fiel y de gran talento para hacer reír, claro que con mi ayuda, a veces sentía gran impotencia por no continuar el legado de payasos tontos de los Jaeger, pero las ataduras en las que me encontraba me impedían hacer esa labor. Auruo Brossard "el domador de leones" y Petra Ral "la bailarina" ambos se unieron después de huir de su antiguo trabajo, un circo rustico australiano donde el padre de Petra era el dueño, este le impedía tener una relación con los integrantes del circo, alegando que ella merecía a un hombre rico que le quitara las carencias de las que se vio privada en su vida, una historia tipo Romeo y Julieta pero esta vez ninguno de los 2 amantes murió. Farlan Church "el lanza cuchillos", era un vándalo que cansado de una vida de robos, intento cambiar su rumbo al unirse a nuestro circo, posee un extraño don que le permite ver las cosas que están lejos como si estuvieran a casi un metro de él, dándole esa gran habilidad de lanzar cualquier daga o navaja y dar en el blanco si ningún problema. Isabel Magnolia "la contorsionista", una chica rebelde que odiaba la alta sociedad de la que venía, alegando que no se sentía del todo contenta con su vida de niña rica, así que decidió huir para encontrar su felicidad, puede flexionarse de una forma tan inhumana que daba miedo, algunas veces me hacia cuestionar si tenía elásticos en vez de huesos. Connie Springer "el hombre sin piernas", en su plena pubertad camino en malos pasos, lo que lo llevo al alcohol y las drogas, una noche cayo inconsciente sobre las vías de un tren y… bueno, ¿estoy hablando de más? Deshonrado por su familia, huyo de casa y se convirtió en un mendigo, hasta que mi padre lo encontró y fue contratado para hacer dueto musical con la que sería su mejor amiga. Sasha Braus "la mujer cocodrilo", no era como si tuviera escamas, sufría de Lupus, una enfermedad que le sacaba ronchas en la piel que con el tiempo se llenaron de pus y reventaron, dándole un aspecto cacarizo en todo el cuerpo, había quedado huérfana y a cargo de una de sus tías, que con el tiempo encontró un amante y la abandono a su suerte en el circo, aunque al principio de todo intento vendérsela a mi padre, pero él jamás acepto ningún centavo de esa vil mujer, pero si acepto a la chica, dándole refugio y una familia. Reiner Braun "el strongman" y Bertholdt Fubar "el tallman", también son del elenco original, uno con la gran capacidad de romper cualquier cosa con una mano, con un pie o incluso los dientes, y el otro tan alto que alcanzaba las cosas sin menor esfuerzo, su show consistía en el tallman arrojándole cosas que el strongman rompía casi en el aire, una fuerza y agilidad impresionante. Historia Reiss "la mujer de 4 pezones" y Ymir Yumiru "la mujer barbuda", una pareja homosexual bizarra pos sus aspectos pero linda por el amor que se tenían, Historia tenía un raro mal hormonal y Ymir una enfermedad llamada hirsutismo que le hacía crecer vello en exceso, ambas se conocieron en un hospital donde fueron internadas para estudiar sus casos, con el tiempo se hartaron de esa vida como conejillos de indias y huyeron. Jean Kirschtein "el hombre langosta", tenia sindáctila, una enfermedad que le genero deformación en las manos, dándoles un aspecto grotesco de pinzas, lo que ocasiono que su padre lo abandonara, dejándolo solo con su madre, amado solo por ella esto llego a su fin cuando estaba en la pubertad, al morir de cáncer, y al no tener familia que quisiera encargarse de él, vago sin rumbo hasta que dio con el circo para pedir trabajo como malabarista. Hanji Zoe "la maga", decía que desde niña tenía un don psíquico para ver lo que otros no, ella no tenia problema alguno de ningún tipo, pero con el tiempo su familia no lo vio bien y la internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico, mi padre la saco de ahí y decidió quedarse con nosotros, después de lo que su familia le hizo nunca quiso volver a saber de ellos.

Todos ellos eran mi familia, todos ellos eran queridos y amados por mí, pero nadie tan amado como él; Levi Ackerman, mi primo… antes que Armin, el fue mi amigo de la infancia, mis tíos murieron en un accidente de auto, nosotros éramos la única familia de sangre que le quedaba así que fue a vivir con nosotros. Siempre se veía serio y frio con los demás, sobre todo con Mikasa, pero conmigo mostraba una faceta de cariño que me llevo a caer en sus brazos. Cuando juegos inocentes como las escondidas, nos llevaban a perseguir uno a otro y atraparnos entre abrazos posesivos, el querer pasar a muestras de adultos como besos que al principio me daban mucho asco, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Es decir, ¿un niño de 5 y otro de 10? Porque a demás de todo, Levi es 5 años mayor que yo, pero esa forma en que metía su lengua dentro de la mía, cuando decía que yo era lo único que valía la pena, siempre mirándome fijamente a los ojos… Mis ojos son un punto cuestionable ya que cada uno tiene color distinto; verde y dorado, Heterocromia que Levi estuvo dispuesto a defender a capa y espada, pero la forma de hacerlo era tal que creo, y si él hubiera querido… no estoy seguro… hubiera arrancado mis ojos.

La vida siempre da giros inexplicables que llevan a eventos nunca antes pensados y prevenidos, lo que son pequeñas oportunidades de prosperar se convierten en una treta del destino que para mí nunca sería algo fácil de superar. Primero con la muerte de Mikasa; teníamos 10 años cuando empezábamos a practicar, yo como payaso y ella como trapecista, una noche de ensayo su cuerda se rompió y la red no estaba sujeta como debería, cayó junto con la cuerda y lo peor de todo, a pocos centímetros de mi. Ver su cuello roto y sangrante, el sonido que crack al momento de haber tocado el suelo, no sé recuerdo ni que hice en ese momento, solo recuerdo la voz de Levi susurrándome…

_–__Todo está bien…-_

Mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y acunaba mi rostro en su pecho. No tenía idea de que nivel era su desprecio, o si se hizo el fuerte para consolarme en el momento, solo al verlo en el funeral todos llorábamos y él con el mismo semblante sereno de siempre, siempre abrazándome cuando veía lágrimas caer de mi verde y dorado. Mikasa era mi hermana, siempre estuvo dispuesta a protegerme haciendo eso una rivalidad contra Levi, ¡Solo era una niña de 10! Teníamos sueños que planeábamos hacer desde niños, lo que más lamento es el de no decirle mis sentimientos sobre Levi, era un tema que no logre compartir ni siquiera con mis papas. Mí amada madre, la diosa de mis ojos, diosa que fue perdiendo su poder después de la muerte de Mikasa, entrando en una depresión tan severa que se transformo en anemia y eso en muerte. Una vez más mi color verde y dorado se vieron opacados por gotas lastimosas y saladas, de las que Levi se encargaba de limpiar, producto de su fascinación por la limpieza y el orden, odiaba que sus planes se vieran afectados de cualquier manera.

_-Te amo Eren…-_

Todo empezó una noche, mis sentimientos se profundizaron y los cambios en mi cuerpo me hicieron un eslabón débil que cayó en las caricias de Levi, estas fueron a un nivel más alto. De casi 13 años y ya comenzábamos a tener relaciones sexuales, encerrados en la habitación que compartíamos, siempre terminaba colado en mi cama y me besaba, explorando el interior de mi boca, su lengua jugueteando y mordisqueando mis labios, no lograba seguirle el paso y con torpeza me quitaba para recuperar oxigeno, él solo se limitaba a seguir abrazando mi espalda y acariciarla, pero el juego cambio cuando su mano fue bajando mas y mas y sin darme cuenta ya estaba siendo embestido con fuerza. Al principio sentía miedo, su manera de morder mi cuerpo y arañar mi espalda, era un tanto agresivo pero recuperaba la confianza cuando le escuchaba susurrar…

_–__¡Todo mío, todo!-_

Tan posesivo y exótico, erizaba mi piel al instante, el sentir su semen escurrir por mis muslos, probar el metálico sabor de mi sangre salir de mis labios, la fricción de la tela que daba contra mi cuerpo y esta a su vez hacían arder los rasguños y moretones, marcas de proclamaban su propiedad en mi, propiedad de Levi. Había pasado un año y mi padre aun no lo sabía, se que él jamás me juzgaría por preferir a un hombre que a una mujer, éramos un circo de fenómenos o marginados de alguna manera, solo por lo físico pero no por lo que hay dentro, por lo que en verdad valemos, y para mi padre yo valía mucho y mi show lo respaldaba. Armin había sido un elemento clave, su papel de payaso triste no le quedaba tan bien, la gracia la tenia pero lo de triste era todo lo contrario, detrás de escena siempre estuvo dispuesto a seguir con el papel que Mikasa había dejado, cuidándome y actuando con sabiduría, eso era hasta que Levi se posicionaba a mi lado y con la mirada de "lárgate" lo decía todo y Armin abandonaba su puesto. Nuestro show de chistes y bromas eran una sensación de los niños, gustoso los veía al salir de la carpa, recuerdo aquellos dibujos y dulces que recibíamos en agradecimiento por hacerles reír, era lamentable cuando los pequeños angelitos se iban corriendo al momento de que Levi se acercaba hacia mí, lo reprendía por espantar a los niños, pero eso se me castigaba con una nueva mordía o chupetón cerca de mi cuello, amenazando para que todo el mundo lo viese, una amenaza muy erótica pero al fin de cuentas una amenaza, su idea cambiaba cuando dirigía mi boca lentamente a su bragueta, me hacia abrirla con los dientes y el perdón se hacía; chupando y lamiendo su miembro como si de caramelo dulce se tratara, dulce convertido en leche al momento de eyacular en mi boca y hacerme tragar todo. Quién diría que ese sabroso y jugoso "dulce" terminara haciéndome llorar frente a la tumba de mi padre, una noche cuando olvidadizos por la lujuria no pusimos el seguro a la puerta y mi padre entro a buscarme para discutir asuntos sobre mi show, el portazo en la puerta hizo que mi cara se manchara del simiente de Levi, recordar la cara de horror de mi padre fue lo último que quería recordar de él…

_-Pa… pa… yo...-_

_-Eren… Levi… ustedes… pero que…-_

_-Tío déjame explicarte…- _

_-Papá perdóname…-_

_-Ustedes dos…-_

_-¡Yo amo a Eren!-_

_-Padre, yo amo a Levi, seremos hombres pero el sentimiento que tenemos es real y…-_

_-¡ES TU PRIMO!-_

_-Eso me importa una mierda, tío… Eren fue hecho para mí y no saben cómo les agradezco no solo darme un hogar, sino también el darme algo tan hermoso como lo que es Eren…-_

_-¡NO HAY EXCUSA PARA ESTO! Levi… Eren… ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS UNA FAMILIA MALDITA SEA!-_

_-Padre, perdóname por favor…-_

_-¡VENIMOS DE LA MISMA SANGRE! ¡LEVI ¿QUÉ DIRÍA MI HERMANA SI VIERA A SU HIJO DESAHOGAR SUS ANSIAS EN SU SOBRINO?!¡EREN ¿QUÉ DIRÍA TU MADRE?!_

_-¡EREN NO ES NINGÚN DESAHOGO, MUCHO MENOS UNA ESPECIE DE JUGUETE!-_

_-¡SUS ACCIONES NO SON MAS QUE UN ESTADO PRECOZ!-_

_-¡NO PADRE!-_

_-¡EREN, LEVI… USTEDES NO…-_

Verlo tirado en el piso, sin respirar, frió y con las pupilas dilatadas, mi falta de sinceridad causo ese gran coraje y dio a su fin con un infarto, una de las cosas que más me lleno de culpa. El tiempo cayo de golpe, la vida en el circo fue cambiando, primero con Levi al volverse único propietario, dueño y señor del circo, siendo el nuevo maestro de ceremonias, rango que se gano por ser mayor. La familia seguía siendo la misma con excepción de Erd Gin y Gunter Shulz encargados de mantenimiento y cosas técnicas, Annie Leonhardt la cocinera, era difícil interactuar con ellos, no ocupaban un lugar en el circo sino que iban y venían por si solos, tenían sus propios hogares y a decir verdad nunca creí que nos tomaran en cuenta y al final supe el porqué…

_-Eren…-_

Resulto que eran policías, habían entrado de incógnito para averiguar una denuncia de maltrato y violencia domestica relacionada conmigo. Mencione que la vida en el circo había cambiado; con Levi al mando fui degradado a payaso triste, ya que este no era tan popular como el tonto y así esos pequeños niños admiradores no se acercarían tanto a mí, no me opuse por una idea tonta de que él quería protegerme y de una linda manera de sentirse celoso. Poco a poco me perdía el respeto y me follaba donde pudiera, creía que era su auxiliar para lidiar con la tensión de dirigir un espectáculo de tal magnitud, pero el juego dejo de gustarme cuando no tomaba en cuenta mi opinión y simplemente me bajaba el pantalón y metía su miembro dentro de mi sin misericordia alguna, casi desgarrándome en el intento, jamás dije nada por esas palabras…

_-Esto es algo que jamás haría con otra persona, ¿te das cuenta de cuánto te amo, verdad? Fuiste hecho para mi, solo para mi… solo mío Eren…-_

Creí que todo eso era solo por su amor y preocupación de perderme, yo mas ciego no podía estar. Perdí el camino, perdí su camino, ¿o acaso nunca hubo un camino? No pude darme cuenta hasta que empezó a golpearme por no respetar el tiempo que tenia de ensayo con Armin, si un solo minuto había transcurrido de mas en su reloj para él era una paranoia que le decía que yo quería estar mejor con Armin que con él, llegando a los ensayos, jalando mi mano, arrastrándome a la habitación que neciamente insistía en que siguiéramos usando y ahí comenzaba mi tortura atando mis manos, pies y boca para dejarme inmóvil y así penetrarme a su antojo, cada vez más rápido por la rabia que él sentía y aun mas si me veía llorar…

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ENSUCIARAS TUS OJOS!¡¿YA NO QUIERES QUE BRILLEN PARA MI?!¡¿O SOLO QUIERES QUE BRILLEN PARA OTROS?!¡TODO DE TI ME PERTENECE, TODO LO QUE TOCO ES MIO, TODO LO TUYO ES MIO, ERES MIO EREN, SOLO MIO!-_

Para todos mis amigos estaba más que claro que aunque trataran de defenderme, Levi terminaba amenazándolos no con correrlos, sino con denunciarlos con la policía por ser fugitivos, cada uno a su manera era buscado y el circo era su única alternativa de vivir. Sus actos de amistad son algo que jamás olvidare, y mi respuesta hacia ellos fue que me dejaran en paz, les prohibí dirigirme la palabra para que Levi estuviera seguro de mi fidelidad, pero más que nada, para protegerlos a ellos, mi familia, mi amada familia, tan especiales para mi… pero eso no fue suficiente…

Termine sin cumplir el linaje de mi familia, termine viviendo bajo esa jaula que Levi llamaba nuestra habitación, termine perdiendo las esperanzas en mi, termine siendo tratado mas como mascota que como pareja, termine sintiéndome un juguete que ese hombre usaba todas las noches, termine haciendo mi último intento de escape por la ventana, termine descubierto, termine golpeado, termine siendo penetrado una vez más, termine eyaculando una y otra vez junto con él, termine siendo mordido sin piedad alguna en el cuello, termine siendo empalado en su miembro sin que él se diera cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que salía tras mi cuello, termine dejando que la muerte se llevara mi alma poco a poco, termine azotando contra el piso mientras convulsionaba por el ataque epiléptico, termine escuchando mi nombre como si fuera un llamado lejano, termine viendo mi cuerpo más tarde siendo llevado por los forenses, termine viendo a Annie, Erd y Gunter llevando a Levi en contra de su voluntad forcejeando para no entrar en el auto de la policía, termine escuchando casi las mismas palabras que hace años…

_-¡NO, FUE UN ERROR, EREN… EREN NO… EREN DESPIERTA, EREN ES MIO, SUÉLTENME, EL ME PERTENECE, ES MIO… MIO… EREN… TE AMO… EREN!-_

Termine viendo las lágrimas de mis amigos caer frente a mi tumba, cada uno de ellos culpados por ser diferentes, culpados y juzgados por ser fenómenos de lo que la sociedad juzga como algo "no normal". Quién diría que alguien como mi amado Levi, y yo, fuéramos los mayores fenómenos entre ese grupo; él por su enfermizo amor y yo por ser de los peores ciegos que podían ver, verde y dorado… colores que atormentan a Levi en su acolchonada celda, haciendo juego con su camisa de fuerza y absorbiendo las lagrimas que cada día caen mientras me observa desde la esquina de la habitación…

_-Eren… Eren te amo… Eren te extrañe… Eren mi amor… Eren solo mío… Eren… Eren…-_

Supongo que el show terminara pronto…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado 8D *huye antes de que le lleguen los tomatazos***


End file.
